


A Very Needy Top

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottom Thor (Marvel), First Time Bottoming, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: For the first time, Thor agreed to bottom for Loki and the experience is way more intense and amazing than he expected it to be.





	A Very Needy Top

Thor never thought he would willingly submit to anyone. He wasn’t the one to be passive, to let someone else be in control. So, naturally, when Loki proposed the idea by asking him how he would feel switching, Thor had been hesitant. Not because he wouldn’t want to give his brother the experience of being in charge, but because he didn’t know how to not be. It took him a while to get comfortable with the idea, but eventually he agreed because, in a way, he was curious about it as well. He didn’t know what to expect, but the idea had grown on him over time and he wanted to know what it would be like to be taken.

Loki was gentle at first, tender fingers brushing over Thor’s chest and stomach, down to his hips and eventually his thighs in the most sensual way possible. From the first moment, Thor felt an unfamiliar excitement that made him tremble under his brother’s touch. Loki’s gaze on him was soft and almost fascinated, his lips slightly parted when he took in Thor’s reactions to his hands on him. When he pressed against his brother’s thighs, Thor had no way to resist the urge to spread his legs.

“Such a needy top, aren’t you?” Loki smirked, looking up at Thor with pure mischief in his eyes. He loved every second of this and the thought alone aroused Thor even more. “And I thought I would never see you on your back for me.”

“Do you want to talk or get to it?” Thor asked more frustrated than he wanted, revealing that he was just as needy as his brother accused him of being. Loki chuckled and squeezed the insides of his thighs for a moment, smirking at the quiet gasp he earned in return.

“Oh, I will get to it,” Loki mumbled, running his hands over Thor’s skin teasingly. “I will get to you  _ good _ , brother.”

When Loki leaned down and flicked his tongue over Thor’s already hard cock, the experience was a delicious one that made Thor moan low in his chest. He didn’t stay there though, instead he slowly moved down even further, trailing along his shaft while his fingers spread his brother’s cheeks carefully. Thor tried to embrace himself for what was about to happen, but there was nothing that could stop the moan escaping his throat when he felt Loki’s incredibly skilled and hot tongue pressing against his hole.

He grabbed the sheets from the sheer wave of excitement rushing through his body, fighting to prevent his hips from bucking up. Loki took his reaction as encouragement, continuing exploring his brother with his tongue and it brought Thor to the verge of screaming within a matter of seconds. Thor had done the same to Loki countless of times, but he never imagined how it would feel for his brother. There were not even any thoughts left in him to fully process everything he felt, there was just this incredible pleasure that took over him completely.

Loki gave it everything he had, humming against Thor’s hole as he proceeded to eat him out, sending vibrations through his brother’s whole body that made him tremble again and press into the pillow as he tried to stay quiet. By the time Loki finally let go of him, Thor was panting and barely able to breathe properly anymore, hot and cold and gasping for air.

Without a word, Loki tilted his head and waited for his brother to look at him, an amused smirk on his lips. As soon as Thor’s eyes were locked with his, Loki pushed one of his fingers inside his slick, virgin hole and Thor completely lost it. He mewled uncontrollably and threw his head back, his hips bucking against his will.

“I could make you cum just like that, brother,” Loki purred, crooking his finger and enjoying how Thor fisted the sheets in frustration. “Have you lose it without even taking you, but that wouldn’t be fun, would it?”

“Loki, please,” Thor whined, literally whined and hated himself for how easily Loki made him do that. “No games, not tonight.”

“Oh no, I won’t play games,” Loki smirked, moving up so his lips ghosted over Thor’s abs teasingly. He pushed a second finger in, deeper this time. “I waited so long for this, I will enjoy every second of it.”

Thor couldn’t answer when Loki’s fingers pushed even deeper, his voice swallowed by another moan that showed just how much he wanted more. And Loki took his time preparing him, slowly moving and eventually adding a third finger, truly savoring every reaction he got and every jerk of Thor’s cock that was leaking with precum. It felt like an eternity before Loki’s fingers were suddenly gone and Thor managed to open his eyes again, watching his brother lick his cock before bringing his fingers to his mouth to suck on them. Thor could have cum just from this sight alone and it took everything to control himself enough to keep it together, even more so when Loki began stroking himself and looking at him.

“Ready?” he asked, to which Thor nodded slowly. He was as ready as he could be and by the Norns, he wanted it so badly now. Screw his doubts and worries, he wanted Loki to take him and to feel him the way he had made him feel so often already. He wanted  _ everything _ .

“Do it,” Thor finally breathed, a husky whisper with no doubt left in it. “I want it.”

Loki rested a hand on Thor’s stomach as he positioned himself between his legs, his face showing a calm, concentrated expression. Thor held his breath when Loki pressed his cock against his hole, the anticipation almost torture at this point. Loki let out a low moan when he pushed forward and the feeling of his brother's cock entering him had Thor squirming with lust.

It was only the tip, but it already felt better than Thor could have ever imagined. He grabbed Loki's hand and nearly crushed it, the experience of being stretched this way like a firework going off in his mind. Loki carefully freed his hand and entwined his fingers with Thor's, 

“Relax for me, brother,” Loki whispered, carefully thrusting forward. Thor moaned in ecstasy and instinctively spread his legs wider at this, allowing himself to let go of his tension and hesitation.

Thor shuddered when Loki suddenly grabbed one of his legs, lifting it over his shoulder. Like this, Thor felt like he was literally split in half when Loki pushed in completely, even crying out from the intense pleasure as he brushed over his prostate. 

“You're taking me so perfectly, brother,” Loki said, his eyes glued to Thor's hole stretching around him. He moves his hands to Thor's hips, just cradling him there for a few moments as his brother adjusted to everything. “You feel so good like this, so tight…”

“Loki…” Thor's voice trembled, even more when Loki lifted his other leg up too. He couldn't hold back a moan as Loki moved inside him while doing this, his need completely taking over him.

The first real thrust made Thor feel like he was about to faint. Despite the stinging pain that was caused by this new penetration, Thor's mind was only filled with the incredible lust and pleasure he felt. Loki began taking him slowly, but soon picked up his pace and sent Thor into a series of blissful moans.

This was more than Thor could handle and he knew it from the moment Loki began pounding him into the mattress. Nothing ever felt this intense, this was beyond anything that he knows. Loki took him hard and fast, almost bending him in half and it felt so good, so absolutely good. Thor crossed his legs behind his brother’s neck at one point without even realizing it, his moans frequently interrupted by Loki's name.

When Loki suddenly leaned down and closed his lips around one of his brother’s nipples, Thor lost his fight for control. With Loki pressed against his cock, sucking him hard and fucking him at the same time, Thor came like never before, the most lustful moan on his lips. Loki continued to fuck his brother through it and it was the most intense sensation Thor ever felt in his life. It was like dying and it was absolutely perfect. Loki was so deep, he was everywhere and nothing but this delicious and addicting pressure existed anymore.

Suddenly, Loki’s thrusts became even harder, almost brutal, and Thor had to cling to his neck with trembling arms. He could barely hold himself up at Loki’s pace, his hole by now so sensitive that every thrust mixed pleasure with pain and he absolutely loved it. It didn’t take long before Loki grabbed Thor’s hips roughly, biting down hard as he came. Thor cried out once more, clinging to his brother as he felt the incredible heat inside of him, Loki moaning against his chest as hot as the fire in Thor’s loins.

Loki occasionally sucking on his nipples some more, his fingers trailing over his hips tenderly. He waited for his brother to say something, patiently allowing Thor to calm down from this new and sensational experience. When he finally managed to speak, Thor’s voice was croaky and hoarse, more of a moan than anything else.

“Norns, Loki… that was… incredible…”

Loki grinned and placed a gentle kiss on Thor’s chest before pushing himself up, looking into his brother’s eyes with the most wicked gleam in his eyes.

“Looks like someone enjoys playing the bottom, but we are far from done, brother.” Thor swallowed hard when Loki brushed his fingertips over his stomach, tickling him so much that his walls clenched around his cock still buried deep inside him. “I will make my name be all you’ll be able to remember tonight.”

Thor had no idea how he was supposed to take any more of this, but everything in him screamed for Loki to keep his promise. He wanted nothing more than for his brother to take him again, no matter if he’d be able to walk the next day or not. This was everything he never knew he needed and seeing the excitement and joy on Loki’s face made everything a million times better. No, Thor never thought he would submit to anyone, but Loki made him realize that he wanted to do it for him - and only him.


End file.
